mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Suraze
}} Suraze is a Kreegan, first introduced in Heroes of Might and Magic IV, who plays a supporting role in the Half-Dead campaign. As the recognised leader of the Kreegan rebels in Nekross, he initially works against Gauldoth Half-Dead, but joins with the Necromancer in his conflict against Kalibarr towards the end of the campaign. Biography The Occasional War Ancient and charismatic, Suraze witnessed the destruction of two worlds (one presumably Enroth). When Gauldoth Half-Dead returned from his rescue of Kalibarr in the Fiery Realm, he took many of the Kreegans who formerly invaded Enroth with him back to Axeoth. Suraze was among them. After Gauldoth passed total control of Nekross over to Kalibarr, however, tension built, and the Kreegans quickly capitalised on their new ruler's residual weakness, inciting riots and spreading chaos throughout the newly-divided kingdom. Suraze rose to organise and command the rebels. Instead of striking at Nekorrum, Suraze decisively mobilised his forces against Gauldoth himself. The rebellion failed, however, and Suraze was imprisoned. Months later, shortly before or after Malvich's eradication, Kalibarr released Suraze and ordered him to assassinate Gauldoth for the Deadwood Staff, having learned that Gauldoth attempted to strike a deal with Malvich. Instead, Suraze double-crossed Kalibarr, taking his army and fleeing. When Gauldoth returned from the Plane of Death and began mustering an army to destroy Kalibarr, Suraze sided with him for a price: "land with at least four towns, and a title to go along with it." Gauldoth agreed, and together they overcame the fanatical Lich, saving Axeoth from the effects of the Unholy Breath. Gameplay Suraze - a campaign-exclusive Death Knight hero - is first mentioned in The Points of Power, but does not make an appearance until The Unholy Breath, the campaign's final scenario. He begins as a neutral hero who can be optionally recruited by Gauldoth upon visiting a meeting place north of Rija. A 27th level General, he begins with Expert Tactics, Offense, Defense, Leadership, Combat, Melee, Scouting and Pathfinding, and Master Archery. His initial troops consist of a single devil and 3 vampires. Suraze's survival is not necessary in order to complete the scenario. Trivia *It is noteworthy that Suraze's actions reflect the first canonical point in the Might and Magic storyline where the Kreegans exhibit redeeming traits, actively fighting to save a world from another, far more malevolent force. Prior to this, the Kreegans as a race were universally portrayed as irredeemably destructive beings, bent on conquering planets for their living space and minerals. *There is a minor red herring in the Half-Dead storyline: Gauldoth comments on the fact that Suraze has mobilised his army against him, having previously stated that he would be doomed if the Kreegans found a competent leader. The following scenario, Life and Death, simply states that Gauldoth crushed the Kreegan rebels two months earlier, with no further explanation. In The Unholy Breath, it is revealed that Suraze was imprisoned. It is possible that there was an intermediate scenario planned to showcase Suraze's clash with Gauldoth and Kalibarr, but cut from the final campaign. Appearances Suraze appears only in Heroes of Might and Magic IV. Category:Heroes IV Death Knights